A search engine is a specific computer program that can search data from the Internet based on specific search strategies set by service providers, and display the data to users after the searched data is organized and processed. The search engine provides retrieval services for the users, and displays related data and information searched through keywords to the users.
Because the search strategies set by different service providers are not the same, the data searched based on the same keyword using different search engines may be not the same. When a current user searches data using a search engine, if the user does not find the needed data, the user may switch to other search engines to repeat the search.
However, in existing search engine switching methods, after a user completes a search using a search engine, the user needs to manually open a search webpage of another search engine and re-enter the corresponding keywords to repeat the search. The manual switching method is time consuming and the efficiency of switching search engines is relatively low. Because switching search engines is an important aspect of computer technology dealing with Internet applications, technical solutions are needed to solve and/or improve the issues associated with the existing search engine switching methods.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.